Crash Landing
by CanITellUSmThin
Summary: After their plane inexplicably crashes, three teens find themselves stranded on what appears to be a deserted island. Will they find a way off the island alive? (mAU, contains some Elsanna/not incest)
1. Crash

Anna lugged her carry-on bag down the aisle, hunting for an empty seat on what would be her sixth plane ride in six years. She specifically searched for two empty seats with the intention to sit alone and just relax until the plane arrived at the destination she was headed.

Having had her fair share of annoying passengers on her previous trips, Anna definitely was not in any mood to sit beside snotty children, snoring old men, or an overly chatty person. Her first time flying she ended up sitting near a mother with five unruly toddlers, one of which happened to sit in the aisle seat beside her. The child had one finger constantly up his schnoz and he kept working it like there was no tomorrow. She had to sit for two hours pressed as close to the side of the plane as she could possibly get so none of the kid's gross boogers would get on her.

Then there was the second time she flew on a plane. She thought when she plopped herself into the seat next to a wrinkly old man the ride would be uneventful and she would be able to get some much needed rest. That, of course, didn't happen. The man she sat beside was pleasant enough when he was awake, but when he was sleeping his snores were like some kind of wild beast snarling. Also, it seemed as if he only snored when Anna herself was trying to catch some Zs. Every time she closed her eyes he released a tremendous, loud, grating snore that rattled through her whole body. She was forced to remain awake on that trip and left the plane with eyelids drooping, stumbling like a drunken fool.

The third time she ever went on a plane she had the misfortune to choose a seat next to a rather hefty woman. The woman had smiled at her as she seated herself... and then she proceeded to launch herself into a monologue from hell. She talked nonstop, telling Anna her whole life's story unasked, filling Anna in on what she did every day, the random people she'd met and conversed with, etc. Anna felt ready to jump out of the plane in the first hour alone. She had her eyes fixed on the emergency exit door on the opposite side of the aircraft the entire ride, imagining herself opening it and leaping out to escape the blabber, and her hands gripped the armrests so hard that by the end of the flight they ached and it hurt to bend or move her fingers.

Her fourth and fifth trip had been entirely worse-hellish- and she disliked dwelling on them for too long or else she'd develop a brain throbbing headache.

Crossing her fingers, Anna hoped her sixth ride would be much better than her past ones. If she could just find two empty seats directly beside each other so she could sit by herself with no disturbances...

From the looks of it she didn't have much of a choice. There were no empty seats next to each other so she had to settle with either sitting next to a boy with piercings all over his face or a very pale, almost sickly-looking middle-aged man who appeared to be suffering with a terrible cold. Sit next to a possible show-off/loser, or endure hours listening to the sweet music of a person sneezing every five seconds while smearing their mucus on their shirt sleeve and, if she was really lucky, spewing up their last meal. Tough choice, but she went and chose the former. How much of a problem could a guy with rings and studs sticking out of his face possibly be?

She couldn't help but stare at the studded boy as she approached. His red hair was up in a long, spiny Mohawk with neatly trimmed sideburns bordering his face. There were two hideous nose rings, one hanging from each nostril, and too many eyebrow rings and ear piercings that she didn't bother to count. She didn't want to think about the non-visible places that a ring or two might have been placed.

He met her stare with an emotionless expression, leaving her with some hope. After she placed her luggage in an overhead compartment right above her seat, she swiped her fingers through her fiery hair and wordlessly sat down, plugging her headphones connected to her iPod into her ears.

She listened to her music as the rest of the passengers finished boarding and wished she'd had an iPod that time she had to sit next to the chatterbox. She wouldn't have had to sit for hours listening to the woman drone on and on about cleaning her ears or shaving her legs or-

Anna shuddered at the memory and blocked it out, turning the volume way up and making her eyes close shut. She was lost in the music, drumming her fingers methodically against the armrest, bobbing her head to the beat. And then her eyes snapped open and she ripped the plugs out of her ears as someone stepped on her foot. She looked down and spotted the dirty smudge on the side of her shoe, then she lifted her head to see a girl with whitish-blond hair and who looked to be about her own age walking by.

She didn't have the decency to glance back once to offer an apology.

Anna waited a full five seconds to allow the girl time to realize what she'd done and say sorry, and once those seconds were up and the girl still hadn't said a word of apology, she snapped unkindly, "Excuse me!"

The other girl didn't acknowledge her existence. She was busy swiveling her head around, her immaculate thick, single braid swinging freely behind her, appearing to be searching for a seat. Anna clambered to her feet and repeated in a much louder tone, "Excuse me!"

Finally the girl turned curiously. She saw Anna was glaring at her and raised both her eyebrows. "Are you talking to me?"

"Uh... yeah!" Anna pointed down at her shoe and the girl followed the direction of her finger. "You scuffed my shoe!"

The girl shifted her weight and a strap of her black backpack slid down her shoulder, causing her bag to slip halfway down her back. She shrugged it back in place, and that was when Anna noticed the name scrawled in barely noticeable gray magic marker on one of the backpack pockets. The sloppy writing said "Elsa". "It's a shoe," the girl, presumably Elsa, said amused.

"It is not just a shoe!" Anna fumed. She lifted her leg to show Elsa her shoe in full view. "These shoes were a gift from a family member! They are brand new and they're not cheap, you know!"

Elsa looked at the shoe for a moment and then brought her blue eyes up to meet Anna's fierce green-blue ones. "Let it go," she said simply, and with a roll of her eyes she strolled on down the aisle as Anna shouted explicit words at her back.

Once Elsa was seated and all Anna could see was the top of her blond head, she flopped back into her own seat with her arms crossed, her bottom lip sticking out in a babyish pout. "That bitch is going to pay for the damage she did to my shoes," she muttered angrily under her breath. She turned her head when she felt the boy's eyes on her and growled, "What?"

"Dude, they're just shoes. Get over it." And with that he turned to look out the window as the plane prepared for take off.

* * *

><p>Anna had dozed off right after the plane left the ground. She had been listening to her iPod and thinking up ways to kill the girl named Elsa who had ruined her shoe when her eyes inched themselves closed without her even realizing it. She was out like a light in a matter of minutes, which was quite unusual for her on a plane trip. Rarely did she get a chance to get a good rest while on a plane…<p>

Her rest was short-lived. Eyes snapping open, she felt something stabbing her on her bottom and yelped in pain, reaching underneath her to remove whatever it was beneath her. It turned out to be one of Mohawk boy's piercings.

"Oh. That's where that went!" he declared and snatched it from her hand to insert it back into his face.

Anna looked away in disgust, so she didn't see its original placement. She turned back around once she thought he was done putting it back and snapped, "What the hell was that doing in my seat?"

He cracked open a bag of peanuts and popped a few into his mouth before downing the entire bag in one shot. Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his arm, he snorted through his nostrils and said, "It just fell out. Gosh, take a chill pill. You have such a 'tude."

Grumbling, she kicked her feet up, placing the bottoms against the back of the seat in front of her and folding her arms over her chest. She started to resume sleeping when there was a boom that came from the right side of the aircraft, the same side as her but a little further up, and the plane wobbled unstably in the air. Instantly her feet dropped and she sat up as far as the restraining seat belt would let her as shocked gasps and fearful screams permeated the cabin all at once.

"What was that?" Anna heard herself say to no one in particular.

Mohawk boy pushed his face as close to the window as possible trying to get a look outside to see what might have happened. Someone towards the middle of the plane screamed loudly, drowning out all other noises, that the wing was gone. The explosion, or whatever it was, had ripped the piece cleanly off. Several people started to get up to see for themselves but the plane lurched to the left as the weight of the left wing made the aircraft roll, and those who were standing were thrown hard into the seats on the opposite side. The whole plane was filled with screams of terror as the plane tipped, and if the Captain said anything over the intercom it was drowned out by the wails.

Anna's screams were stuck in her throat. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her! It crossed her mind that planes for her were bad luck. She should have realized that after all her trips turned out terrible. Her hands held on to the straps of her seat belt, glad that she hadn't taken it off, and she found herself staring out a window on the other end of the plane, which was now below her, at the rolling waves of the ocean. The plane, usually horizontal, was now flying vertical, and it was no longer actually flying but falling, descending at a rapid rate toward the sea below.

Beside her, Mohawk boy clung to the seat in front of him due to the lack of a seat belt. His had snapped while the plane had started its roll. His grip on the seat was not strong enough or maybe clammy hands had made the seat too slippery, but Mohawk boy lost his grip and tumbled down to what was now the bottom of the plane, his foot hitting Anna in the side of her face as he went. The blow made Anna see stars and she closed her eyes to clear her vision.

The plane's descent increased as gravity pulled the craft down. Elsa ducked her head as bodies flew her way and thought about getting to the emergency door somewhere behind her. Except there was one small problem with that idea. If she released herself from the seat harness she would end up tumbling aimlessly around the plane just like everyone else. Staying put was her only option, and though her chances of surviving were probably low, they were ten times better than the result she would get if she tried to do something.

"This sucks," Elsa thought to herself as the plane spiraled uncontrollably and all she could do was hope for the best.

It reached ground level seconds later, the tip of the wing that was still attached skimmed the water's surface and then sliced through it like a knife cutting into a soft-baked cake. The nose of the airplane crashed into boulders protruding out of the sea, crumpling and bursting into flames immediately on impact. As the front was devoured by flames, the remainder of the aircraft, middle to back of the plane, detached and flipped end over end through the air, sending parts and pieces of the aircraft-as well as bodies-flying in every possible direction, some landing in the ocean and others landing on the shore of an uninhabited island.


	2. Settling In

Anna woke up with her face in sand.

At first she was confused and didn't understand how sand ended up on the plane, then she remembered what had happened and quickly lifted her head spluttering and spitting out what sand managed to get inside her mouth. No matter how much she spat she could still taste the granules in her mouth, and they created a nasty crunchy feeling when she pressed her teeth together that grossed her out.

Anna did a push up to lift herself up, her whole body throbbing with aches and pains. She collapsed back to the ground again when a shooting pain shot up and down her right arm, causing her to cry out. A huge gash ran down the length of her arm, fresh blood oozing out. Sand collected on the bloody wound which made the pain even worse. She wiped her hand over the wound to brush off as much of the sand as possible and held back her whimpers.

Once she got most of the sand off she rolled onto her back and lay panting, clutching her injured arm, her mind working, trying to recall the last bit of information she remembered before she had lost consciousness. It was obvious to her that the plane had crashed. Otherwise she wouldn't be lying on a beach in soaking wet clothes. What she couldn't understand was how she managed to survive the crash. But did that matter? The point was she survived it, and for that Anna was very much thankful. She was a teenager after all, and she still had her whole life ahead of her.

Peering up at the sky, she marveled at the bright baby blue color and the light smatter of marshmallowy clouds that peppered it. It looked so beautiful and serene, and if Anna had an artistic bone in her body and wasn't currently involved in a deadly plane crash, she would have loved to paint or draw the scene. She squinted as the sun shot beams of scorching heat down on her, but with the coolness of the water on her skin and her drenched clothes she didn't experience the full effect of it. Once she was dry, however, that would be a different story.

Carefully and painstakingly slow, Anna moved so she was sitting up. She surveyed her surroundings and was taken aback at the wreckage strewn about. There was luggage haphazardly scattered all over the beach, along with large pieces of metal and other parts that had once been attached to a plane. Bodies joined the mess. Most of them were floating in the ocean, either being carried out into sea by the waves or pushed towards the beach, bumping up against rocks. It was a gruesome sight, and the longer Anna looked the more shocked she became. Her surviving the crash could only be described as a miracle.

She wondered if she was the only survivor…

She struggled to her feet and wobbled unsteadily, and for a moment she thought she was going to fall again, that maybe she had injured one of her legs as well. Anna had rips and tears in her clothes that held smaller scratches beneath them, but other than those minor injuries her legs felt perfectly fine. There was a sudden sharp little pain on the big toe of her left foot and she glanced down at the naked foot, the sock and shoe missing from it, and gasped. Kicking her foot out fast, she sent a crab that had been pinching her toe sailing claw over claw across the sand, watching as it landed feet first beside a body. The crab didn't move right away, probably getting over the shock of being hurled through the air, but once it got over the shock it moved in its lazy crabbish way and crawled up to the head of the body.

The body was on its side, scrunched up in a fetal position. The crab walked very close to the face- a face Anna remembered seeing on the plane, riddled with disgusting piercings- and lifted its claw ever so slowly, closing it and latching on to Mohawk boy's nose.

Anna heard a low moan and realized it had come from the boy. Another survivor! His body twitched and a hand reached up to touch his nose- and the crab hanging on to it. He only groaned again, scrunching himself even tighter into a ball, leaving the crab where it was. Where he had touched his nose there was a smear of blood. It was all over his hand, Anna noticed. She walked over to where the boy lay and could see very clearly how bad it was. Where the blood was coming from she couldn't tell, but she figured it centered around his stomach judging from his body language.

She knelt down and pried the crab off, being careful to avoid its deadly claws, and tossed the crustacean over her shoulder. Then she gingerly reached out to move the boy's arms away from the front of his stomach. While she did that she couldn't help but notice that the boy's mohawk was still remarkably intact. It amazed her that it hadn't been destroyed when it got wet. He must have loaded it with a lot of water proof gel, she mused. She finally got his hands out of the way, and sure enough there was a huge bloody stain in his clothes directly over his stomach. The reason behind the bleeding was a sharp piece of metal that had somehow lodged itself inside him. Almost like a piercing, she thought ironically.

"Don't touch him," a voice said from behind her, startling her. Anna whipped her head around fast, and regretted it immediately from the pain that suddenly filled her head.

Pressing her hand against the top of her head, Anna watched unhappily as the same girl who had stepped on her shoe before the plane took off walked towards her, her backpack making wet slapping sounds against her back. Some of her blond hair had freed from the braid she wore and was now disheveled and wild, but in a good way. The look was admittedly incredibly sexy, and if Anna didn't know better she would never have guessed the blond had been involved in a disastrous plane crash.

Involuntarily, Anna felt her own hair, wondering how hers looked. Definitely not sexy, she thought as she struggled to free her fingers after they got tangled in wild strands. Once she freed her hand she said sourly, turning her back on the girl, "I thought you died."

Elsa tossed down her bag and swiftly undid her braid, squeezing some water from her hair. "Sorry to disappoint you," she said sarcastically.

Anna studied her and couldn't detect any injuries on her. She watched as Elsa knelt down beside the boy and opened her backpack, removing a first aid kit from it. Using a pair of scissors inside the first aid kit, she cut Mohawk boy's shirt so she could get at his stomach wound easily.

"I thought you said not to touch him," Anna said snidely. "There you are doing exactly that!"

Elsa looked at her expressionlessly. "I'm helping him," she said, putting great emphasis on the word "help". "I have the right materials to help him with and you don't. You'd only manage to make things worse for him." She pulled the shard of metal out and quickly used the shirt to press over the wound. "And besides, I know what I'm doing because my mother is a nurse and my father is a doctor."

"Oh, so that makes you Dr. Knowitall then, I presume?"

Elsa scowled and worked silently on Mohawk boy for the next few minutes. After she patched his wound she straightened him out so he lay on his back and his arms were at his sides, and then she used a few shirts she had in her backpack as a pillow for him, placing them underneath his head. She stood, slapping her hands together, and looked around. There were several bodies sprawled in unnatural angles on the beach and she doubted any of them were living. Still, she wanted to be sure, so she told Anna she was going to check the bodies out.

"Okay," Anna replied. And when Elsa was out of ear shot she muttered, "And when you're done with that go throw your shoe-wrecking self into the ocean."

"Jeez, are you still going on about that?" a male's voice said weakly. Mohawk boy coughed and groaned.

She spun to face him. "Uh yeah! You're a boy so what do you know about shoes?"

He grimaced, made a move to sit up and changed his mind, falling back down, the hot sand warming his bare back. He rested his hands on his chest and breathed deeply but that hurt too much so he started to breathe more shallowly. "I-I think I know when they're unimportant. Like now, for instance. We were just in a plane crash and all you can think about is a stupid shoe. Survival is currently the important issue. Not whether your useless shoe is smudge free." His eyes drifted to her feet. "Speaking of smudged shoes, it looks like you misplaced one of yours."

Anna glared at him menacingly and wondered if he and Elsa were related. She didn't know either of them and yet they had some kind of mutiny against her, so she guessed they had to be related in some way. Maybe siblings. Siblings with a different father or mother since they didn't look anything alike.

When Elsa returned she said to Anna, "Thanks for helping me."

The red-head was busy examining and cleaning the sand from under her nails. "No problem." She looked up briefly, saw the annoyed look Elsa was giving her and stuck her tongue out at her before continuing with what she was doing. Last thing she was going to do was gawk at dead bodies to see if they were alive. Yuck!

Elsa stared at her and exchanged a look with Mohawk boy. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it again, settling on just rolling her eyes to convey her feelings. She put her hands on her hips and released her breath. "Well, it appears we are the only survivors. All the bodies I was able to examine were in bad sha-"

"What about me?" Anna interrupted huffily.

"What about you?" Elsa inquired, a bored look on her face.

Anna extended her arm, winced at the pain, and said, "Hello! My arm? Look at it. Look at this gash here. It needs to be taken care of before it gets infected or something." When Elsa didn't move she said, "Helloooo? Help me."

"Help yourself," Elsa said calmly.

Anna puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and plopped herself into the sand. She grabbed the kit and dabbed at the cut with an antiseptic napkin. Elsa watched what she was doing, and when she was satisfied Anna had everything under control she said, "Since we could be here for a while, I think we should all introduce ourselves so we know what to call each other. My name is Elsa."

"No way! Really? I would have never guessed! I figured you just liked carrying around someone else's backpack," Anna said with a snort.

The other two ignored her and Mohawk boy introduced himself next. "My name is Hans."

"Hands? What kind of name is that?"

"It's Hans, not hands," Hans corrected in irritation.

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright then, what's your name?"

"Anna," Anna said proudly while at the same time struggling to wrap a bandage around her cut.

"No way! You're kidding?" Elsa said, imitating Anna's voice. "How incredibly boring!" Anna frowned and flipped her off. Elsa returned the gesture and then focused her attention on Hans. Without looking at Anna she said, "Help me move him under those trees over there." She nodded to where she meant and positioned herself behind his head. When the other girl didn't make a move to assist her she sighed. "Today would be nice, thanks."

Anna stayed rooted where she was. Her arm was bandaged now, but it was done horribly. "Why aren't you hurt? Hm? I find that very strange. I bet you sabotaged the plane somehow! So of course you were prepared when it started to crash. I bet that's it. Yeah, that's exactly it. You have a first aid kit. How convenient. You knew what was going to happen because you made it happen and brought the kit just in case you got hurt!" she flared.

Tired of playing games and wishing she had been stuck with someone different than Anna, preferably someone more likable, Elsa let her hands hang off the top of her knees as she balanced on her feet, legs pressed together, and said, "I was sitting by the window, which shattered before the plane crashed and I fell through it and landed in the water. Then I grew mermaid fins and swam to shore. Happy? Great. Now help me. We don't want him laying out in the sun like this."

After several more minutes, Anna finally gave in and together they helped bring Hans underneath the shade of two trees.

Once they had Hans settled in comfortably, Elsa went scavenging for luggage that had been thrown from the plane. The clothes and whatever else she found in them could prove to be very useful to them. She didn't bother asking Anna for help knowing she would likely receive a nasty attitude or a dirty remark, so she curtly informed her and Hans she would be right back and got up. She didn't really want to leave the guy all alone anyway, and at least Anna would be company, though not very pleasant company. But right then she was better than nothing. None of them knew what to expect from the seemingly deserted island they landed on. As far as she could tell the area was untouched and devoid of human life. When they went searching for materials they would be needing to live off of they would soon find out whether it truly was deserted or not.

She found a few bags that were somewhat undamaged, most of them filled with clothes that probably wouldn't fit any of them. One bag had its contents spilled out along the beach: magazines, books, electronics. The books and magazines she decided could serve a purpose once they dried, but the electronics were dead and useless. She stuffed everything back into what remained of the torn bag and then hauled it all back to where Hans and Anna waited. She dropped the bags, piling them into one spot in the shade, then she set to work and started spreading things out in the sunlight so they could dry fast.

She sat down in the shade, leaning her head forward, allowing drops of sweat to drip off her face into the sand below. Elsa was hot and thirsty. She wondered if there was any fresh water around and hoped when she went to go search she would come across some. She laid down in the cool sand and looked up at the trees, imagining coconuts or bananas hanging above her. The trees were bare.

"I'm hungry," Anna complained to her left. All three of them heard the obnoxiously loud gurgle her stomach made.

The growling got Elsa thinking about her own stomach and she discovered she too was hungry. "We need to go find food. Hold on a second..." She reached for her bag and set it in her lap and then dug through all the junk in it as she searched for a survival book she had buried beneath everything. Half of the stuff she found in her bag she didn't even remember putting in, like the stuffed reindeer for example; she was pretty sure she didn't put that in her bag, which meant her little brother had done it. It was his favorite toy and for him to part with it meant a lot. She took the reindeer out and hugged it before placing it gently in the sand.

Anna eyed the plush reindeer and then leaned over to see what else was in her bag. Elsa gave her an unfriendly look, silently telling her to back off. She didn't listen, so Elsa forced herself to ignore the other girl's presence, which wasn't easy because she was practically on top of her. She could feel her breath sneaking down her neck and it was making her very uncomfortable. She shifted her weight, turned her body sideways and continued her search, hoping her brother hadn't taken anything important out of the backpack.

"Did you happen to find my bag?" Anna asked as she scooted closer, leaning so far over that their heads were almost touching. A piece of Anna's hair brushed Elsa's cheek.

Elsa pulled her head back and admonished, "Have you ever heard of a thing called personal space?"

"Uh..."

"'Cause you're invading mine, okay? Yeah. So... you know. Back away a bit, alright?"

Anna moved back, muttering under her breath. Elsa felt like saying something else but remembered that they were probably going to be stuck together for a long time. None of them knew how long it would take before a rescue team came out to save them- if one even did. It wouldn't help if they became enemies, not that they were the best of friends at the moment. But there was no need to make things worse between them. So she swallowed down her nasty comment and dug around the items in her bag until she found the book she was looking for. It was in a protective plastic covering so it wouldn't get damaged by water. She took the cover off and stuffed it back in her bag, then she flipped open the book.

"What's that?" Anna asked dryly. "A Rudolph book?"

"No. It's a survival guide." Elsa skimmed the pages. "People use these to survive in the wild. It tells you what is safe to eat and what isn't so you don't eat something poisonous and die. As we explore we'll be able to identify the safe and the bad."

"And if it's not in the book?" Anna questioned.

Elsa closed the book and ran her finger over the edge of the pages to create a noise that she loved to hear as the pages slapped down one on top of another at a fast rate. She tried finding a word to use for that particular sound but she could never come up with one. "If we find something that's not in the book we could always have you test it out to see if it's safe." Without waiting for a remark from the redhead, she stood. "Anna... I need you to come with me. We need to go explore and see if we can find anything to eat."

Anna leaned back on her hands. "Someone's got to wait with... uh... um...ah... Mohawk dude," she finished.

"Hans," Elsa corrected flatly.

"Whatever." Anna dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "The point is he shouldn't be left alone. I mean, someone's got to protect him. For all we know there could be rabid animals running rampant around this place."

Elsa shouldered her backpack and tucked the book under her arm. "I think Hans would have a better chance of protecting himself than you, truthfully. Now let's go, or else when I do find something I'll only bring enough back for two people," she threatened.

"That's not fair!" Anna protested. She pouted, her bottom lip jutting out, and then with a harrumph she stood up. She passed the reindeer and spotted something hiding beneath it. She picked it up and smiled. The object was a mirror! She looked at herself in the mirror and the smile was wiped away immediately. "Ooh. My hair!" she moaned, seeing how tangled and messy it was.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted impatiently.

Anna dropped the mirror and trudged toward her unhappily and they went on their search.

They didn't travel too far into the forest of trees that Elsa figured made up most of- if not all of- the island. She would have loved to look around more, but there would be plenty of time to explore every inch of the island as the days past. She felt certain they would be there for a while. Her main concern was to find a source of food and water. If they didn't find those necessary resources survival would be slim. She wasn't worried about not finding anything though; Elsa figured there was bound to be something edible, and with all the trees around she was almost positive there was a source of water lying somewhere, otherwise the trees wouldn't thrive as they were.

It turned out she was right. There was something edible that she managed to stumble across. She literally tripped and nearly fell into a bush that was loaded with juicy ripe berries. She discovered several more around it, checked her survival book for confirmation of whether they were safe to eat or not, and nodded. "Bingo." She had Anna stay to pick them and gave the girl her backpack so she had a place to put them, then she continued on despite Anna's feeble protests of not wanting to be left all by herself.

The farther she went the more thick and dense the forest became. It was almost like a jungle. She didn't stop and turn though, especially when she heard what sounded like the trickle of water somewhere up ahead. She surged forward, moving aside branches that impeded her progress, and then she was standing in front of a small creek. She knelt down and examined the water, checking to see if it looked healthy. It appeared clean as far as she could tell. She dipped her hands into the stream and sampled some and found it tasted fresh. Elsa hurried back to where she left Anna to retrieve a canteen she had in one section of her backpack.

When she found Anna and looked to see how far she'd gotten with the berry picking she was annoyed to find that there were not many berries in the bag. "What are you doing?" she asked. "You barely got anything."

Anna gingerly picked a berry off a branch, holding it between her thumb and pointer finger. She dropped it into the bag and slapped her hands together. "Well, I would have had a whole lot more by now if there hadn't been a nasty, gross, disgusting, ugly bug crawling up and down the branches as if it owned the bush... I don't know where it went. I think it's gone."

Elsa eyed a black beetle hanging out on Anna's upper arm and said, "Uh huh. I guess so." She took her eyes away from the beetle, trying to control the urge to smile, and said, "I found some water. It's fresh and good tasting, but we should boil it anyway. There's no telling what kind of organisms are living in it." She got her canteen, opened it and sniffed inside. It smelled like apple juice. She swallowed whatever was left and it was warm and gross and made her gag. She wiped her mouth. "I'll go fill this up, and when I come back there better be a lot more berries in there. Then we'll head back to where we left Hans and I'll try to get a fire going." Her eyes strayed to the beetle, and without another word she went back to the stream to fill up the canteen.

Elsa made it to the creek and first rinsed her canteen out before putting the cool water in and capping it. She rose, and a branch falling to her left made her look in that direction. She saw what looked like a stone wall with vines growing wildly all over it, and when she went to inspect it she found out it was actually a cave. It was dark inside the cave so she stayed at the lip of it, not daring to go any further in case there was something living inside it. If she had light...

She put the strap of the canteen around her neck so it hung in front of her, resting against her chest. She scavenged around for the materials she would need to make a fire. Elsa had gone on camping trips numerous times with her family, and her grandfather had showed her how to make fire when she was at a very young age. Now, as a teenager, she was an expert at it and almost never failed creating it.

Once she had everything she needed she got to work, and while she was working she heard a shriek that without a doubt belonged to Anna. She didn't panic or worry; she figured Anna had finally discovered the beetle on her. She concentrated on her task to make a flame. It took her at least a four minutes, almost five, before there was a spark and she had a small blaze going. She set the fire against a tall branch she found lying on the ground that had plenty of leaves still attached to it, and then she stuck her newly created light through the opening of the cave.

The cave was empty and it didn't go very far, ending at the end with a slab of gray. "Perfect," she announced out loud and started setting up a campfire inside it. After she had it made she went back to Anna and was pleased to see the bag was halfway full. She couldn't help but notice the crushed black bug in the dirt and felt bad for it. She said to Anna, "That's enough for now. I found a cave back there, not too far from the streambed. It'll be a perfect shelter for us." She took the backpack from her and zipped it up, then carefully put it on her back so as not to crush any of the berries. "Let's get Hans."

Anna groaned audibly. "Are you serious? He better walk on his own because there is no way I-" She cut herself short at Elsa's angry look and pursed her lips. She said nothing on their way back, and Elsa was thankful for that. Her patience with Anna was growing shorter and shorter and she was just about ready to pummel the girl, which was something new. Elsa was usually the peaceful type. She was always breaking up fights, never starting or jumping into one.

They returned and Elsa told Hans all about what she'd found, then told him they were moving into the cave. Hans seemed cool with the idea. "Let's go." He sat up and brushed the sand off his tanned back and puffed his chest out, wincing from the pain in his stomach but quickly removing that from his face before any of the girls could see it. He surreptitiously side glanced at them to see if either of them were checking him out. Anna was clenching her jaw as she looked into the mirror when she spotted a pimple on her face; Elsa was gathering everything together so they would have an easy time bringing everything back to the cave.

Hans sighed but didn't let their lack of attention bother him. He knew in time both of the girls would fall madly in love with him. It was only natural, after all. He was the only guy and there were two of them, and they were the only survivors of a plane crash.

Yes, he thought, his hand absentmindedly rubbing the bandage Elsa had created over his injury. Before long he would have two beautiful girls pining for his love.


	3. Got Crabs?

The crackling of the flames was all that could be heard in the cave as the three survivors sat around the fire, all of them quiet- except for the loud chewing produced by Anna. She was munching noisily on the berries she'd picked from the bush and it seemed like every second she was reaching into the backpack and popping a sweet berry or two into her hungry mouth as if they were popcorn. No matter how many she ate she still felt hungry and she was already getting sick of eating the same old boring thing. Anna liked variety, lived for it. How long was she going to last on this island if all they had to eat were berries? She boredly stared at the opposite wall of the cave, still busily eating, and imagined the berries were covered in delicious chocolate.

Hours had past and the sun had long since gone down. They were all tired but no one was ready to sleep just yet, though whenever one person yawned the other two followed soon after. They weren't sure what to expect and they wanted to be on guard in case a wild animal snuck up on them. Hans and Anna were the only ones who'd even had a bite to eat- Hans ate only a few berries an hour ago and Anna had practically eaten the whole bunch in the bag. Elsa didn't eat because she had lost her appetite due to nervousness. She couldn't help thinking about all that had happened. They were really stranded on a deserted island- at least she believed it was deserted. They didn't venture very far so she wasn't quite sure if the island held a town or some sort of civilization on it. But if they were stranded, how long could they possibly survive?

If those berries are our only food source, and at the rate she's popping them in, Elsa thought moodily, we'll probably be dead in less than a week. She cleared her throat and said, "We need to ration those berries. That could be our only food source." She fixed her eyes pointedly on Anna.

Anna grabbed a handful and shoved them into her mouth just to piss her off. Elsa's forehead wrinkled in anger. "I'm not fooling around. Until we know what we're dealing with here, I think we should at least save what little we've found."

Hans agreed. "She's right. You should listen to her." He propped the small mirror up against the wall at an angle and started to remove some of his piercings from his face. He didn't have them anywhere else on his body, though he had planned to get one for each of his nipples on his upcoming birthday, but now he wasn't so sure that was going to happen. He would have rather kept the piercings on but he thought it was safer to take them out, at least for now. He stifled a groan as he hunched over to peer into the mirror, removing a ring from his eyebrow. His stomach hurt badly when he scrunched it up and he wanted to lay down and moan his head off in pain, but he didn't want to look like a wuss in front of the girls so he forced himself to ignore the hurt.

Anna snapped a furious look at him and an even worse one at Elsa. "Nerds, that's what you are. You're both nerds." She yawned loudly, triggering a chain reaction as it set Hans off and then Elsa.

Elsa covered her mouth as she yawned and then shook her head as her eyes started to droop. "Guys, I think we need to go to sleep now." The shirts and other articles of clothing she'd recovered from the luggage were all folded and stacked in a neat pile and she took a bundle of plain white t-shirts and tossed several to Hans and Anna. "We can use these to rest our heads on."

Anna caught hers, barely, and held them up unhappily. "Disgusting? I'm not sleeping on someone's dirty shirts."

"They are not dirty, but fine, whatever. Sleep on the cold, hard floor. I really don't give a damn." Elsa watched smugly as Anna dropped the shirts on the ground and lowered herself down so her head lay on them, complaining loudly the whole time to herself. Hans set his resting place to Anna's right and Elsa made hers to her left. Their makeshift pillows didn't have much padding in them and provided very little comfort. Still, it was better than nothing.

"There's a lot that will need to be done tomorrow so everybody try to get as much sleep as possible. Good night," Elsa said. Hans said, "Night" and Anna said nothing. Elsa closed her eyes, turning onto her side, then lying flat on her back, then her stomach, and then on her side again. She couldn't find a comfortable position and just settled with sleeping on her side in the end, her back to Anna. She waited for sleep to take her, and when she was just about to doze off she suddenly jumped and squelched a scream in her throat as Anna opened her mouth.

"What if someone else survived the crash, like a murderer, and they're out there watching us, waiting for the right moment to attack and kill us?"

Hans chuckled. Elsa turned her head to look behind her and saw Anna looking at her with wide eyes. She snorted. "You're ridiculous." She dropped her head back down to the shirt.

"It's possible. It happens all the time in movies and shows and especially in books."

Elsa sighed tiredly. "Only time will tell, I suppose. Now go to sleep." She waited two whole minutes for Anna to speak again, but the other girl was silent. Relieved, Elsa closed her eyes and once again sleep was in her grasp... until Anna piped up, "Or what if we're on some new reality TV show? Ooh, like Survivor! Does that show even exist anymore?"

Elsa groaned. "What is wrong with your brain?"

"What? It's a possibility," Anna whined.

"Hell, maybe the crash sent us into another dimension and landed us on an island with invisible people. Or maybe we'll be abducted by aliens who'll rip out our entrails and use them to flavor their soup," Elsa said sarcastically.

"Now that's just gross."

Her patience out the window, Elsa sat up and snapped, "Just shut up and go to sleep!"

"Fine! Sheesh." Anna fell silent, and Elsa hoped it was for good this time.

Thankfully it didn't take long for sleep to overcome Anna once she kept her lips closed. When her breathing was regular, announcing that she was out, Elsa resumed her sleeping position and a whole half an hour later she, too, was asleep.

She woke up later in the night when she felt something pressed very close to her back, and when she looked she was surprised to find Anna snuggled up close to her, practically spooning her. It made her very uncomfortable and she inched away from the sleeping girl.

But in the morning she found Anna right beside her again.

Elsa sat up, leaning on her elbows, looking down at Anna skeptically. She walked backwards, crab-like, putting some distance between them. Exhaling explosively, she quietly said to herself, "She must be a sleepwalker or something." She sat and rubbed away the dirt and grit that had formed in the corner of her eyes over night and twisted her torso, first to one side and then to the other, until her back cracked loudly. The pop filled her with sudden sadness as she recalled how her little brother Olaf always pretended to be grossed out by the sound, but his giggles and wide smile revealed otherwise. Elsa deeply missed her brother and wondered how he was doing without her. Currently the young boy was staying with distant cousins in Louisiana. Elsa was the only close blood relative he had left since their parents had died in a tragic automobile pile-up just a year ago. The only reason she wasn't with him, and the only reason she had boarded the plane to begin with was because she was heading off to an important job interview.

Olaf was seven, a cute and lovable little boy who could brighten anyone's day with his impish smile and flighty laugh. He loved giving warm hugs and he always did and said the most ridiculous stuff. There was never a frown on his chubby face, nor did he ever shed tears. For a child who'd lost so much he sure had a tough and lively spirit...

Out of nowhere there came a loud snarling noise that snapped her back to attention. The hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood straight up as goose bumps covered her body. She wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded mean. She scanned for something to use as a weapon and couldn't find anything within reach, though there was nothing useful in the cave anyway. All she could do was wait and listen and hope whatever created the growling was harmless...

Hans emitted a strange grumbling sound and tossed and turned. "Gah," he moaned with a grimace. He twitched and snorted before quieting down.

Elsa chuckled when she realized the growling sound had only been Hans snoring and stretched her arms up over her head to release all the tension bottled up inside her before getting up to tend to the fire. Over night it had died down and it was just about out. There were a few embers left and she threw in dry leaves and twigs, moving them around with another stick, pushing them into the embers until she got the fire going strongly again. She woke Anna and Hans up after a few more minutes because they had a lot to do.

"We'll leave everything here and look around some more," Elsa said.

"I'm going to die of starvation if I don't get something to eat besides dumb berries," Anna groused. "I can't do anything when I'm hungry! Then I just end up shaking like an old lady and I'll probably collapse." She pretended to swoon, her hand dramatically flitting to her forehead.

"You know-" Elsa started to say when Anna suddenly leapt to her feet and exclaimed, "Oh my god! I just realized something and I can't believe I forgot about it." A wide smile spread across her face and she threw out her arms. "Crabs!" Anna remembered the stupid crab that had been pinching her toe when she awoke from the accident and recalled flinging the crab somewhere after removing it from Hans's face when it had clamped onto the boy's nose after she threw it the first time. She grinned stupidly, and when she didn't get a reaction from the other two she said, "You know! Crabs."

"Oh yeah!" Hans cried, his mouth watering at the thought of eating delicious seafood.

Elsa just looked at the cave floor, kicking it with her foot. Anna's suggestion was not exciting to her like it was to Hans and that was because Elsa was a vegetarian. The idea of catching and then killing a living creature was disgusting in her mind. She was an animal lover and hated thinking about what animals went through before they were made into food for humans. She imagined all the suffering and cruelty they endured in their short lives and it broke her heart. Worst part was, no one seemed to care. As long as they had their hamburgers and steaks, the pain animals went through was of no importance.  
>Prodding the stick at the fire, Elsa quietly said, "We don't have to kill anything to survive. Let's hold off on crab hunting for the moment and see what else we can find. Maybe we'll find more fruit, something other than berries."<p>

Anna covered her face with her hands and blew air from her mouth, exasperated. "You have got to be kidding me." They couldn't live off just eating berries their entire time on the island. Maybe Elsa and Hans could. She physically couldn't. Not only would it be boring to eat the same thing constantly, but if she tried to do so her body would eventually reject the food entirely. Once her mother made her eat an apple every day because she wanted her daughter to get into the habit of eating healthy foods. It was fine at first. She ate the apples no problem for the first week. After the second week, however, her stomach started acting funny after she'd eat one and she ended up vomiting afterwards. She never ate another apple again. An apple a day for her did not keep the doctors at bay.

"I bet you have no problem living off grass. And that's fine. There's nothing wrong with that. If you want to eat grass during our stay by all means do so!" Anna walked to the luggage Elsa piled next to the neatly folded clothes and sifted through the objects inside, hoping to find a pair of shoes since she lost one of hers. She found a lot of useless junk in the bags. Frustrated, she shoved on her single shoe, leaving her second foot bare. "All I know is, I need something more than berries and I'm going to do whatever is necessary to get that something. So if it means having to kill puny crabs, so be it." She sauntered toward the cave entrance and wriggled her fingers at Elsa, saying before she walked out, "You have fun with your berries." Hans hurriedly followed after her.

"Damn it." Elsa scrambled to her feet and raced after them, secretly hoping they wouldn't succeed in catching anything living.

They left their temporary home and headed through the forest back to the beach, where for a while they searched for crabs with no luck. They looked everywhere-or so it seemed-but they came up empty. Anna scanned the beach and noticed they were in a clean area where no bodies or other objects littered the sand. She said, "We should check by the bodies." Crabs ate anything as long as it was dead- at least, she was pretty sure that was true. Since she wasn't an animal expert she wasn't exactly sure, but she guessed they would find a few near the dead bodies. And even if it weren't true it wouldn't hurt to look.

Elsa and Hans were reluctant but agreed and went with her, trekking across the sandy beach, checking the sand and looking underneath rocks on the way in hopes of finding a crustacean. When they came upon the bodies they slowed, except Anna. Bile rose in her throat as she walked, taking in everything. Close to the water she saw a body wash up on shore, and there were several more on the beach that had washed up during the night. "Come on, guys," Anna said, swallowing back her nausea. "Let's look."

Hans knelt down by the smallest body- a baby. It was so small and at first glance could have been mistaken for a doll. He poked it with a piece of tall grass he plucked from the ground by some rocks and said jokingly, "Mm. Doesn't this look scrumptious." He laughed and looked at the girls. Elsa had an appalled expression on her face and Anna's was twisted into one of disgust. Their expressions wiped the smirk off his face and he muttered, "It was a joke."

"This isn't a joking matter," Elsa chastised sternly. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Sorry," he said, hanging his head. He rubbed the back of his neck, fingered his Mohawk and excused himself. "I have to go to the bathroom." He pivoted and hurried up a small sandy slope and disappeared into the trees.

Elsa watched him go, shook her head and carefully picked her way through the bodies. She could hear Anna making grossed out sounds every five seconds and wished she would keep quiet for once. She remembered waking up and finding the other girl by her side and she paused, looking back to where Hans had disappeared. She stepped around a woman's body and approached Anna, deciding to confront her. "Hey, Anna. What did I tell you about personal space?" she said as soon as she was close.

Distracted, Anna glanced up at her as she moved a body with the tip of her shoe. "What? I'm not doing anything to you."

"Not at the moment, no. I'm talking about last night and this morning."

"What about it?" Elsa told her about finding her sleeping extremely close to her and she listened. After a moment of thinking Anna shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking abo- OH! Look!" She pointed at a dead body several feet away. "I saw something move!" She dashed over to it and Elsa followed her. Anna cheered when they found a crab walking sideways on top of a dead man's chest. When it saw them it drew up its claws and tried to escape, scurrying off the side and falling into the sand. It didn't get far, however, before Anna chased it and pummeled rocks and shells at it to slow it down. "Quick! Find something I can put it in," she yelled to Elsa.

Elsa found a surprisingly intact glass jar filled with bottle caps clutched in the death grip of a boy not more than ten years old. She silently apologized as she gingerly took the jar from him and dumped the bottle caps out. She went back to Anna and the crab and scooped the small creature into the wide opening. Anna slammed the lid down and screwed the jar closed. She grabbed it from Elsa and tapped the glass. "One down, more to go." She tucked the jar under her arm greedily and went looking for more.

Meanwhile, Hans did his business and was on his way back to the beach. He got sidetracked though when he ran into a very interesting bug that fascinated him, and he had to stop to watch it. It was colorful, all different shades of green, yellow, orange, and he observed it closely. He lifted a hand and slowly inched his finger toward the bug to touch it when it buzzed suddenly and unfolded its wings. Hans squealed in surprise as it lifted off and flew straight at him. He ducked in time and heard it zip over his head. His arms were over his head protectively and he laughed, imagining how silly he looked acting as if the bug were a bomber plane about to drop explosives down on him.

He slowly stood up and looked behind him... and swore when he saw it make a wide turn, heading back in his direction. It flew right past his ear, circled around a tree with a thick trunk, and went in for another swipe. The bug had appeared harmless when he looked at it closely so he didn't really think it was dangerous, but as it came for another drive by he instinctively ran. He picked a direction to run and made dirt and leaves fly as he took off. He didn't know where he was going and didn't care at that exact moment. All he wanted to do was lose the bug.

Hans practically flew through the woods, running fast, but not as fast as he was capable of. Due to his injury his speed was brought down considerably, and the roots and other obstacles in his way weren't much help either. If he were on flat solid ground he'd lose the bug in a flash. Whether the bug was actually chasing him or not he didn't know, and he wasn't going to stop to find out.

When he broke through the forest and ended up back on the beach- though away from where Elsa and Anna were- he collapsed onto the sand, gasping, straining to take in fresh air. His shirtless upper area was assaulted by the sun's rays and he felt sweat break out all over his body. He lay there, unmoving, for the longest time until he was sure the bug was gone. He didn't hear or see any sign of it.

"Stupid bug," he rasped, getting to his knees. He wiped sand off him and looked around, wondering how far from the others he was. Then Hans saw something large in front of him that looked as if it has been there for a long time. He continued wiping himself down even though most of the sand that had been on him was off now, and when he realized this he stopped and got up to get a closer look at what he'd just found.

The girls were done finding crabs. They were successful in finding even more crabs after the first one and came out with a grand total of ten. The crabs wouldn't last too long and they weren't large in size, but it was enough to last them a few days.

Elsa wiped her brow and glumly wondered where Hans was. He'd been gone for an awful long time. The sun had risen completely and the heat was bearing down on them unrelentingly. She wanted to head back to the cave, where it would be much cooler. Plus, staying outside for too long wasn't a good idea because they were more susceptible to heat exhaustion, especially when they didn't have much energy.

Anna lay in the sand with the jar in her lap. She was having fun teasing and torturing the little creatures and refused to hand it over to Elsa when she asked for it politely. It bothered her when Anna shook the jar up and down and laughed as the crabs were flung around, bumping into each other and the sides of the glass hard. She felt horrible for helping Anna catch them and leaving them in the other girl's hands. Nothing deserved to be treated that way.

"Hey!"

Both of them turned when they heard Hans shout to them. Anna stood, smirking, and when he caught up to them she said, "Must have been a real stinker, eh?"

"What? Oh. No... I-"

"Where were you, Hans? We've been waiting for you forever! I wasn't sure if you went back to the cave or if something happened to you," Elsa said.

Hans smiled. "You were worried about me, were you? Couldn't stand to have me gone for so long, I bet."

"No, I was getting impatient," Elsa said honestly, and Hans's shoulders fell with disappointment. "So where were you that whole time?"

He eyed the crab-filled jar and said, "I'll tell you back in the cave. It's too hot out here. I feel like I'm frying!" He waved a hand in front of his face, fanning himself, or trying to, but all he felt was hot air.

Back at the cave Hans prepared the crabs since Anna flat out refused to do so- though she hinted she could do it if she wanted to- and Elsa didn't have the guts to kill them or cook them over the fire even after they were dead. When she said this Anna made fun of her and called her a nature freak. "They're just crabs," she said. "They were meant to be eaten. Every living thing on this planet was made to be eaten. That's why they're so good."

Elsa ignored her and snapped her fingers at Hans. "Explain." She shifted her eyes away from the fire as he stuck a now dead crab at the end of a stick and held it over the fire to cook.

"Okay, well, I was returning to the beach where you guys were but before I made it back I was bombarded by a... a nest of huge bugs that had really sharp stingers," he fibbed. "Those things were ready to kill and the first thing I thought of was you two girls, and I knew I had to live on. So I ran until I reached the other side of the beach. And you won't believe what I found..."


	4. Planes Galore!

**AN: Everyone is a bit unhappy with Anna because she's not the lovable Anna we all know and love... but a future chapter will basically explain the reason behind why she is the way she is. Also, there's about eleven chapters altogether for this story, just in case anyone wants to know! Despite Anna's behavior I hope you guys are at least enjoying it so far. I've been told Anna's personality makes it less than enjoyable and I'd hate for it to be a chore for you guys to read, even though you have the option to choose not to read it if you want. ;D (P.S: It will get pretty dark later on... just a warning, though not until a few chapters)**

"This is the amazing thing you found?" Anna said flatly as they jogged across the beach to get closer to Hans's great discovery.

Hans hadn't told them exactly what it was he found, leaving them in suspense until they were finished eating. The way he was acting, all giddy and excited, made Anna think he found something that might actually be useful to them, perhaps even something that could help them get off the island.

She was wrong. It turned out to be a small two engine plane that had crashed onto the island who knew how long ago. The only sign that gave away the fact that it crashed was how the bottom portion of the plane was partially imbedded in the sand. Otherwise it looked as if someone had simply parked it there and left it. It was surprisingly fully intact aside from a scatter of dents here and there and the rust that heavily peppered the body with brownish-orange grime.

Hans babbled consistently about how cool it was on their way to it, and when it came into view he threw up his arm in a flourish and smiled triumphantly as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world. Elsa was overjoyed and intrigued by the sight of it too. Anna was the only one who didn't care about it, and of course she voiced her opinion out loud. "It's a crappy old piece of junk. Why is this discovery so incredible?"

The three stopped in front of the downed aircraft and looked it over. Elsa said, "It's not just the plane itself." She moved towards the open cabin door and cautiously peered inside. She was able to see the entire inside of the plane, including the cockpit area since there was no wall dividing them. "From the looks of it this plane didn't crash like ours did. Notice how no external parts are missing from it? The pilot of this plane landed it relatively safely, which leads me to believe that the people on board survived."

"Oh, I didn't think of there possibly being survivors," Hans said, moving up behind Elsa and looking inside too, leaning over her. "To be honest, I was thinking that maybe we could fix the plane up and fly ourselves home. I mean look at this beauty! It's practically mint! Well, if you disregard the rust and all…"

Uncomfortable with Hans hovering over her, Elsa stepped inside the aircraft to get away from him. Hans immediately started to follow her in but Anna shoved him out of the way, causing him to bump into the frame and entered before him.

Anna cast a glare at Hans. "Don't you think if this thing was remotely fixable the people who came to the island on it would have done so?"

"They certainly had the tools," Elsa said, finding a tool box with an assortment of tools inside it, which she found tucked away underneath the pilot's seat. "Either they didn't know how to repair it or it just isn't fixable." She glanced at the controls and assortment of buttons on the console and tapped the fuel indicator. "It might have run out of fuel, too. If that was the case there's really nothing they could have done about that."

"Ah, of course, Ms. Knowitall is also a mechanic. Not only can she heal the wounded because of her super awesome nursing skills but she can also diagnose a broken down plane's condition and I'm betting she could even bring it back to life. Amazing, what can't she do?" Anna said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Elsa paid her no attention, instead focusing on fiddling with the radio controls, hoping it would work and that they could radio for assistance. She played with it for a full minute but got nothing out of it. It was clearly dead so she gave up.

Anna flopped into one of the seats. On top of the table was a box. It opened easily, though the hinges whined in protest as she lifted the lid. Inside of it was a notebook, photographs, and other boring, useless papers. Anna dumped them out onto the table and took the notebook in her hands. She flipped it open, glanced at the written words, wrinkled her nose and tossed the book over her shoulder. "Garbage."

"Hey!" Elsa glared at her as she went to pick it up. "Why did you throw it?" she demanded when she had it in hand.

"Can't understand it," Anna answered simply, sifting through the pictures now. She looked one over, tossed it, then another.

Elsa peeked inside the book and saw why Anna had thrown it. The writer had written it in Spanish. Elsa studied the language in school so she understood it well and was fluent in it. She started to read when one of the photos slipped off the top of her head and landed perfectly in the crack of the notebook. When another whizzed by her face she slammed the book closed and whirled around. "What are you doing?!" she screamed.

"Nothing."

"Get out!" Elsa ordered, pointing her finger towards the opening they had come through, her body shaking with rage. "Now."

"Fine. I'll go find more crabs," Anna said with a shrug. She slipped back outside, and Elsa, still angry, took possession of the seat she had been sitting in.

Hans gathered all the pictures together and placed them in a neat pile on the table. Elsa thanked him and returned her attention to the notebook. It was a journal that one of the passengers had written in, and from what she could tell, he or she had started it the very day the plane had landed on the island. There had been only two passengers on the plane, not including the pilot, who had died even before the plane landed from a heart attack. The passenger who hadn't written in the diary had somehow managed to set the plane down safely, allowing him and his partner to live, at least for a while. She skimmed through it, trying to find anything of importance.

Hans waited about five minutes before breaking the silence. "So what's it say?"

"The two that survived kept the plane as their shelter," she said. "They were afraid to venture too far into the forest for fear of being attacked by wild animals." Elsa also read that they drilled a hole in the fuel reserve and used the fuel that was left in the plane for other purposes. It was a saddening discovery because that meant they might have had a chance to get off the island.

"If they didn't go into the forest then what did they eat and drink?"

"Crabs, mostly. But apparently they had fishing gear with them so they caught some fish too, though when they did catch one it was rare and they weren't very big. As for the water..." She moved her finger down the page and shook her head. "They drank whatever water or beverages they had on the plane with them, and when they ran out… they resorted to drinking the sea water." Not finding anything else worth reading in the book, Elsa closed it and put it at the bottom of the box. She looked at Hans. "I imagine they died from dehydration because of that."

A loud rapping at the side of the plane caused them both to start. The knocking came again and they heard Anna shouting something. Elsa shoved herself to her feet, pushing her hands against the table to stand up. "What does she want?"

Elsa stomped out of the small plane and charged through the sand toward Anna, who stood next to the aircraft with her knuckles ready to knock again. "What is it?" she snapped, her fists clenched as she waited for whatever the other girl was going to say, expecting it to be something that would only make her angrier. And her fuse was nearly out by that point.

Anna rubbed her knuckles, red from pounding them hard against the metal body. "Ooh. Aren't we touchy?" she drawled.

"What?" Elsa said impatiently. Her nails were digging into the palms of her hands.

Anna motioned further down the beach in the opposite direction they had come from. "I thought you might be interested to know that this isn't the only plane on the island. Though it probably is the only one that isn't wrecked totally."

The island curved and continued on. Elsa and Hans looked where Anna's hand was pointing and their eyes widened. A few yards away and somewhat blocked from their view because of trees that were leaning down so far to the ground, lying on its side by a jumble of rocks positioned on the beach was a middle section of a 747 jet plane.

"Another one," said Hans, scoffing in shock. "Is this island bad luck, or what?"

They left the smaller plane to investigate the one that Anna discovered. There was only one visible part currently, and it was black from when it had been on fire. Everything inside it was charred badly. The material crumbled under their touch, turning into ash and dropping to the floor to blend in with the black there. All the windows were smashed except one that amazingly free of cracks and holes. Or at least it was until Hans picked up a small but heavy piece of the plane that had fallen to the floor, spotted a colorful bug on it and hurled it at the window, smashing it to pieces.

"You know, the only thing we are doing is wasting time. Yeah, really, these dead planes are soo great. But they're of no use to us," Anna griped.

"You don't know that," Hans said. He glanced through one of the square windows out at the beach. He saw a shredded wing leaning haphazardly against the trees, looking as if it would fall over at any moment, and he was surprised it hadn't fallen. He scanned whatever else he could see out of his optics and did see something in the sand that started from the plane part they were in, disappeared underneath some sand, then reappeared ahead not too far from the forest. "Hey, guys." He waved the two over. "Look at that. It looks like a rope."

Elsa looked out a window closer to her, saw what he saw, and nodded, gently squeezing her chin. "Let's take a look." They clambered out of the plane part and gathered around where the rope started. It was tied around a white rock that stuck out from underneath the plane... but then they realized it wasn't a rock. It was a human bone. An arm. The hand part had broken off and was probably buried in the sand underneath.

"That dude got pwned," Hans commented. Anna slipped out a chuckle.

Elsa tuned them out. She followed the length of the rope with her eyes and then walked beside it, following it till it came to a stop just before entering the forest. The trail didn't end there, however. A thin white string was tied to the frayed end of the rope and it continued on into the forest. From where she stood she saw it wound around thick tree trucks, the string suspended a few feet off the ground. It went in deeper but she lost sight of it. She checked over her shoulder at the other two. Hans was pulling on the radius and ulna, the bones that make up the upper arm, and Anna was saying something to him when the bones snapped and he fell back. Anna laughed at him and he threw the bones at her.

The way they were both acting disgusted her and she needed to be away from them, at least for a while. She decided to follow the string by herself and quickly strode into the woods before either of them could see her. If they wanted to find her all they had to do was follow the trail.

Hans dug into the sand around the arm with his hands, planning on digging it out. Then he had a better idea and grabbed hold of the bone with both hands. He tugged on it, but it didn't budge, so he breathed in a lungful of air, held it, and pulled with all his might. Anna stood by going back and forth between watching him and Elsa, who was by the edge of the forest. Her eyes were on Elsa and she was chewing on her fingernails when she asked Hans, "What exactly are you trying to do?"

He grunted as he attempted another pull, lunging backwards. "If we cook the bones we could make broth, I think. I read something like that once in school. In sixth grade English."

"Cook the bones to make broth?" she said and gagged. "Gross. These are HUMAN bones in case you don't know. Plus, I don't think that applies to bones from old, dried out corpses…"

Hans started to reply but as his mouth opened all that was heard was a crunch as the bone came apart and he flew back, landing butt down in the sand. Anna guffawed and snorted with laughter. What a buffoon, she thought, and just missed getting pelted in the head with the bone. She looked up and saw Elsa disappear into the forest. Frowning, she flipped her hair and was annoyed at how filthy it felt. "Hey, Hans," she said.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think Elsa's such a bitch?" She hated how she thought she was the smartest one out of them. And she was so demanding too! Always telling them to follow her, or pick berries, or ration that, or go to sleep. Who was she, their mom?

"Actually..." He hesitated and scratched his nose, pondering her question carefully. What he wanted to say was that Anna was the bitch, not Elsa, but he felt it was safer not dishing that bit of info out. "She's alright," he said with a noncommittal shrug.

Anna stared at him blankly and threw up her hands. "Whatever. Let's see what Queen Brains is up to."

* * *

><p>Elsa was moving smoothly through the forest of trees, following the string trail. The whole way there she wondered where the trail would lead her to, and when she arrived at the mysterious place what would be waiting for her? Did someone want her to find something? Or was she heading straight into a trap? Momentarily she thought about turning around and waiting for the other two to come with her. She dismissed that idea almost as soon as it came to her.<p>

She continued on, and then she walked into an area overgrown with thorny vines and her foot got tangled up in it. She stumbled and gasped as the shark fin shaped thorns dug into her ankle, and she fumbled to release herself from its grip. They were firmly attached to her though, so she stopped moving and examined her foot. The vines had managed to tightly wrap itself around her and several thorns were hidden inside her. She jerked and yanked her leg, hoping to free herself, and when the vines ripped it caught her off balance and she was propelled backwards, her back colliding into a tree. She hissed in pain as tiny sharp pieces of bark impaled her back. She sucked in a breath and shoved herself away from the tree, trying her best to brush away the pieces of bark that had lodged into her.

Once she finished brushing herself off she unwrapped the pieces of vine still around her leg and pulled the thorns out. Elsa's hands were spotted with red smudges when she was done. The slivers of bark and thorns had made her bleed, although they were only little pinpricks and nothing serious.

Sighing, and weary with fatigue that came upon her suddenly, Elsa skirted through the woods determined to find out where the trail ended. The white string transformed into twine, and the twine turned into clear fishing wire. When the wire ended she thought that was it. There was nothing attached to the end of it. She stopped in her tracks and rubbed the area the vines and their thorns had clung to her. She absently looked around as she did this, and that was when she noticed what looked like an arrow made from sticks bunched together on the ground not five feet away from her. The stick arrow pointed ahead at another arrow, and the second arrow pointed to an area to her left.

Curious, Elsa followed the direction the arrows pointed with her eyes and saw to her surprise what looked like another cave. She inched closer slowly and observed it from afar. From where she stood she could tell it was much smaller in height than the first one she found but it was a lot wider. Anyone who sought the cave as shelter would have had to kneel or lay down because standing was out of the question unless one didn't mind being hunched over all the time.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder and she screamed and jerked her arm back reflexively as she wrenched herself away. She spun around, backing away, fists raised and ready. She lowered them when she saw who it was that had touched her.

Anna crouched on the ground, doubled over and taking in shallow, raggedy breaths. Hans stood behind her and absently touched his own stomach, thinking about how much pain he would be in if Elsa had elbowed him instead. "Thanks," Anna croaked. "Just what I needed," she groaned. She straightened up and gave Elsa a deadly look.

Heart racing fiercely after the fright bestowed upon her, Elsa shot back at her shakily, "Can't say you didn't deserve it. And it'll teach you not to sneak up on someone like that."

Hans raised a finger. "I did warn her."

Rubbing her belly, Anna looked Elsa over. "Well aren't you a bloody mess. Did a monster attack you?"

"No." Elsa frowned and nodded at the cave. "Look what I found. It's another cave. Let's go take a look-"

"Let's do this, let's do that," muttered Anna.

"-and see what's inside..."

Anna marched to the opening, glanced at the other two, and, getting down on her hands and knees, crawled inside. Elsa and Hans tensely watched and waited, alert for any bad signs. Other than their quiet breathing, the forest was dead silent. There were no birds chirping or other animal calls. Elsa was starting to wonder if any living thing other than insects and crabs inhabited the island. So far she hadn't seen or heard one since they'd been on the island. She let that thought drop from her mind for a moment and focused on the cave, as did Hans. Neither of them took their eyes off the entrance. They could see Anna's silhouette moving about from the little sunlight that managed to snake through the trees. Then even her shadow disappeared from sight.

Elsa was starting to get antsy and found herself practically hopping back and forth from one foot to the other. At the corner of her eye she saw Hans slink closer to her. He leaned sideways and said, "Don't worry. If something is in there and threatens to attack us I'll protect you." He winked and nudged her with his elbow.

"Er... um... thanks? I guess," Elsa said awkwardly and sidled away from him. He had his chest thrust out and was bending his arm, flexing his muscles. Showing off for me, she realized. She couldn't shake the feeling of repulsion that came upon her suddenly. It wasn't that Hans was bad looking; he just wasn't her type. The truth was Elsa didn't have a clue what her type was. She'd never actually gone out with any guys because she was always taking care of her little brother. She tore her thoughts from Olaf and made herself ponder over how Hans's hair was still up in an impossibly neat Mohawk.

"Hey guys!" Anna shouted from inside the cave moments later. She came out balancing a human skull in her hand and wiggled her pointer finger on her other hand to motion them closer.

Elsa paused a heartbeat but Hans bounded over to her immediately at the sight of the skull and took it from her. He whistled as he looked it over. "Nice." He poked his finger through the eye sockets and opened and closed the bottom jaw as if making it talk. He stuck his finger inside its mouth and pretended it bit his finger off.

"There's more inside. They're all huddled up together at the back of the cave," Anna said to Elsa as she moved up. "I counted about eight." She grabbed the skull back and tossed it up in the air and caught it again as it descended back down. She rolled it back into the cave like a bowling ball and they heard it rolling along the cave floor before it cracked loudly into a wall. She smacked her hands together before casually putting them in her pants pockets and stepped aside so Elsa could get a look inside.

"Is there anything else in there?" Elsa asked, turning her head to look at her.

Anna nodded. "There's an axe in there, actually. It's in pristine condition too. No rust on it whatsoever. There's a bunch of other crap, too, but as far as I can tell it's just junk." She crawled back into the cave and Elsa followed so she could see everything with her own eyes. Hans hung back and checked out their backsides as they wriggled inside.

The first thing Elsa saw was the bundle of bones and old clothes bunched together like Anna had said by the back wall. A few of the skeletons were still intact and slumped against the wall, but most of the bones were jumbled and mixed up. It was eerie seeing all the bones together like that and she couldn't help thinking that the cave was haunted. She didn't necessarily believe in things like ghosts or other unnatural beings though. Still, she felt uneasy, so she looked away from the bones and spotted a bunch of junk piled by an opposite wall where Anna was crouching by. In her hands was the axe she had mentioned. It had a wooden handle and the blade part was red, the tip silver. It looked almost brand spanking new.

"Weird, huh?" Anna said, stroking the blade.

Elsa agreed and checked out the stuff in front of them but all she saw were little pieces of a plane, old branches, crumbly leaves, and rocks. Like Anna said, nothing but junk. Since there was nothing else in the cave that was worth their attention there was no point in them staying any longer. She was eager to return to the intact plane for the toolbox and to possibly salvage some of the parts inside the aircraft. They could take apart the seats and use them as beds. It would definitely be more comfortable to sleep on than flimsy shirts…

Anna clucked her tongue. "Leaving so soon? Don't tell me you're afraid of the dead people."

"There's no reason to remain so we might as well leave."

"Good excuse." Anna smirked. She lowered the axe to the floor and crossed over to wear the skeletons lay and picked up another skull. Holding it with two hands, she approached Elsa and shoved it close to her face. "If you're not afraid then give it a kiss," she dared.

Elsa grimaced. "You're sick. I'm not doing that. Now let's go."

"Come on, it's not difficult to do," Anna pressed. "Unless of course you're chicken…"

Elsa pushed past her roughly and exited the cave. She charged out and walked right past Hans, who had been sitting on the ground drawing in the dirt with a twig. He stood as soon as he saw her come out and started to say something to her but she walked right on by, fuming. Anna emerged seconds later, a smug smile on her face, the axe balanced on her left shoulder. "What did you do?" he asked her and matched her stride as they headed back to the beach.

Anna laughed robustly, clearly enjoying getting a rise out of the blond. It was certainly the highlight of her day. "I asked her to do a simple thing and she nearly pissed her pants! Ran out of that cave with her tail between her legs, the coward."


	5. Opposites Attract

**~Three Weeks Later~**

Things were moving well for the small group considering they were stranded on an island for as long as they were. They spent a lot of time scouring the island, and while no more planes were found on their quests they did stumble upon more random bodies, or at least what remained of them. Over time the group collected as much salvageable items as they possibly could to make their stay on the island more comfortable and their cave more cozy and livable.

Currently the three were hunting for more crustaceans on the beach. The supply they had hunted the other day had escaped while they were sleeping because Hans knocked the jar over during one of his tossing and turning fits. The lid hadn't been closed properly and the crabs got away.

Hans wandered closer to the water to do his search, whistling some odd tune and kicking at the wet sand as his eyes swept the ground. His Mohawk was still puzzlingly in pristine shape…

Anna was by a clutch of rocks, overturning and checking underneath them, each time coming up empty. Her coppery mane was a mess, with strands poking out in every possible direction. It was getting in her way and frustrating her to the point where she just wanted to rip it out of her head. She gathered her hair together and pulled it back, wishing she had a hair tie to keep it out of her way. The annoyance evident on her face was not just because of her hair though. She was furious with Hans for letting the crabs they had caught get away. "It's not easy finding them, you know!" she'd yelled at him earlier.

Elsa sifted her hands through the sand, digging small holes the size of her fist, searching for crabs that might have burrowed underneath. Her blonde hair was damp with sweat and she longed to take a quick dip in the ocean but stayed planted where she was. Every once in a while her eyes would roam and lock on Anna, but only for a split second. She dropped her gaze almost immediately.

Truthfully, Elsa didn't know what to think of the other girl. From the very beginning Anna had been nothing more than a nuisance, mouthing off one complaint after another, and it got on her nerves so much. Anna was always cracking jokes too, always making fun of her about something and calling her rude names. Recently she'd taken to calling Elsa the Ice Queen or Her Majesty and even going so far as to bow or curtsey after her remark with a stupid smirk plastered on her face.

And then there were those moments while they were sleeping. Elsa would park herself nowhere near Anna but in the middle of the night or early morning the redhead would be resting right up against her. There had also been a time when she awoke to find Anna's arms completely encircling her! Moving away never helped because the other girl would without fail always end up by her side again, and once Elsa even tried to stay up to catch her in the act, but she couldn't keep her eyes open for very long and passed out.

The closeness had bothered Elsa at first, but she soon, strangely enough, found herself actually liking it, looking forward to it and even expecting it…

Her heart made a fluttering movement and she ripped her eyes off the other girl after realizing she was once again looking at her and put all her concentration back to her task. She dug more deeper into the sand. "I hate her," Elsa told herself out loud but in a soft whisper so Anna and Hans wouldn't overhear, even though they were too far away to hear her anyway. "She's annoying and nothing but a trouble maker."

* * *

><p>Hunting took them all day and was an utter failure. They returned to the cave empty handed.<p>

"This sucks. Now we have nothing to eat thanks to loser face there," Anna growled, sitting on her knees by the air-filled jar. She was hungry and bored, and when she was bored she liked to entertain herself by bothering the crabs. There was usually at least one in the jar to keep her busy.

"It wasn't my fault!" Hans said defensively. "The lid wasn't screwed on right. And we have berries to eat." He dipped his hand into the backpack they kept their berry stash in and fished around for some of the juicy fruit but he came up empty. "Or we would have some if we'd remembered to go picking before the sun set."

Anna snorted. "If I remember correctly you were the one who finished off the berries too." She put the jar aside not too gently and picked up a handful of small rocks lying by the fireplace. Centering her attention on a clam shell placed on the cave floor by the wall a few feet away from her, she gave the rocks in her hand a good shake, crashing them together with a crack. She plucked one up, firmly set her eyes on the shell, clenched her jaw, and tossed it. The rock flew, bounced once, and missed the goal. She mouthed off several explicit words and dropped the rocks angrily, scattering them all over the place.

Elsa picked up a rock that had made its way close to her and rolled it in her hand, feeling it tickle her palm. She closed her hand into a fist, covering the rock, and said, "Maybe we should try building a raft. We might be able to sail to the nearest island. There's got to be one that has people on it, surely. We could use the axe to chop down some trees for the base of our raft."

A chortle erupted from Anna's mouth. She picked at a hangnail on her thumb. "Good luck with that."

"The twine and rope we found could be used to tie the wood we chop together. I'm pretty good at tying knots," Elsa said. Sometimes she was too good at it. She tended to tie her shoes so tightly she could hardly get the knots undone.

"Whatever," was Anna's dull response..

Under her breath, Elsa muttered, "You're so irritating."

Anna heard her. "Yeah, well, you're stupid."

"Oh, really?" Elsa stood up and hovered over her. "Then why is it that I'm the one who's taken charge and helped us get through this? You've literally done NOTHING of use the whole time we've been stuck here!"

Anna jumped to her feet and laughed in her face. "Excuse me? You're joking, right? You're one to talk considering nothing you've done so far has helped us all that much! Clearly we're still stuck on this stupid island! Oh, I'm sorry, you did inform us what was safe to eat and what's not but that's because you read it in your stupid guide book. Without that what good would you be? Oh yeah, I almost forgot! You know first aid! Why don't I go bash my head against the wall until my brain leaks out and then you can patch me up! Or do I have to do it myself again?" she spat. Stabbing herself in the chest she said, "I'm the one who brought up the crabs, by the way! And I'm the one who finds them too, so don't tell me I haven't done anything!"

"There's bound to be crabs on a beach, genius! It's not rocket science! I would have-"

"You were against the idea to begin with!" Anna snarled, her hands curling into fists. "We'd all be dead right now if we listened to you and chomped strictly on berries! And your raft idea? Pathetic! Attempting it would be suicidal because you don't know how far away the nearest island is! Do us all a favor and quit acting like you know everything and shut your stupid mouth already!"

"You're telling me to shut up? You're the one who needs to shut up! All you do is whine and complain constantly and it's always over meaningless things! If it's not about your stupid shoes, it's about your hair or your grumbling stomach. There's always something and I've had enough of your shit!" Elsa seethed.

Hans watched them exchange angry words back and forth, his head swiveling from Anna to Elsa and back excitedly. It was the most action he'd seen in a long time and the thought of calming them down didn't enter his mind once. The girls screamed at each other heatedly and were getting right up in each other's face. Then Anna forced her hands against Elsa's shoulders and shoved her roughly.

Elsa stumbled back a few steps, breathing heavily. Her eyes darkened and any patience and self control she had left abandoned her. A build up of anger consumed her and she hissed, "Bitch!"

Then all hell broke loose.

Elsa stomped right up to Anna and swung a balled fist at her, but Anna ducked in time and the fist grazed the top of her head harmlessly, strands of her red hair whipping up and whirling around from the wind effect.

Anna lifted her head and her eyes were smoldering with a fiery rage. She looked ready to kill. The redhead grabbed the next fist aimed at her and bent the arm back until the blond cried out in pain. She let go and lowered her head and rammed into Elsa, getting her right in the stomach. What air Elsa had in her was forced out in a whoosh and she crumpled forward and Anna took the chance to place a kick in her side and was about to strike again but Elsa rolled out of the way in time and all she ended up kicking was air.

Rolling to her feet while at the same time trying to take in huge gasps of air, Elsa's hand found a rock, and she hurled it with all her strength in Anna's direction. Her aim was horribly off and the rock missed the target and Elsa ended up having to dodge a clam shell when it came speeding towards her. It smashed against the wall behind her and, distracted by the shattered remnants of the shell, Elsa was completely unprepared and yelped when a rock connected with her arm, stinging her.

Anna rushed forward and flung herself onto Elsa with a grunt, causing her to slam into the wall hard. Elsa grabbed a fistful of red hair and started to pull on it and then she felt hands grab her own hair and yank hard. Then they were tearing into each other, scratching, kicking, biting. Nails raked across skin, teeth bit into flesh, feet connected with shins, curse words were thrown carelessly back and forth.

With surprising strength Anna pinned Elsa to the wall and was holding her in place with her lithe body. Their heads were very close, their lips inches apart, breaths rushing out harshly.

"Stupid little f-"

"Son of a b-"

Whatever words they had started to say were cut off as Anna plunged her lips onto Elsa's.

Hans's jaw dropped in astonishment and he bolted into a sitting position. "Whoa." He rubbed his eyes, unsure of whether he was seeing things or not.

He wasn't.

The girls were in a strong lip-lock. Elsa's scratch-marked arms went up and encircled Anna's neck, deepening the kiss while Anna rested her hands on Elsa's waist, pulling her against her body so their torsos fit together perfectly. Their tongues fought fiercely, wet lips touching.

Anna lightly bit Elsa's lip and Elsa's eyes flashed open and she released a sharp gasp and tore her head away. Very aware of what just happened, she retracted her arms hastily and twisted away from the other girl, putting distance between them. Shakily, she lowered her body to sit by the fire.

Crossing her arms, Anna moved so she was crouching next to her. Bringing her mouth close to her ear, she whispered, "I win." Before pulling away she nipped Elsa's ear and then she went to her makeshift bed.

Elsa swallowed, glanced in her direction, then looked at Hans. He stared back at her wide-eyed. "There's something wrong with that whole picture," he said. "Two beautiful, gorgeous girls and one sexy guy... You're supposed to fight over me! And kiss me…"

"You're so full of yourself," Anna said crisply from her spot. She rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes, smiling ever so slightly as she relived the moment that had just taken place in her mind.

Hans shrugged, winked at Elsa, lifted his hand and stuck his thumb up. He, too, went to his bed and also pictured the whole exciting scene in his head. Only instead of the girls kissing each other he put himself between them so they were kissing him instead.

Still shaky from the whole experience, Elsa remained near the fire, dazed and confused. She poked at the flames with a twig for a while and only moved to go to bed herself when the other two were sound asleep.

* * *

><p>The next night Elsa excused herself and traveled through the woods in the dark with a towel thrown over her shoulder and a cloth used for washing in one hand. Pale moonlight helped her through the forest and the path she and the others had created guided her as well. She relied mostly on the path because what little moonlight shown through the branches and leaves of the trees only lit up certain spots. The path was nearly spotless and had no rocks, branches, vines or anything that could make them trip or fall. The path ran down all the way to the beach, which was the direction Elsa was going. She was in need of a bath and the ocean was their tub.<p>

Once on the beach she went by a circle of oversized rocks and set the towel down on top of one. Then she stripped off all her clothes and folded them neatly before piling them on another rock. She crossed her arms over her bare chest and looked out at the ocean. Strangely she felt content about everything. In a weird way she actually liked being stranded on an island, away from all civilization. Sure, she was missing things like good food and hot, steamy showers but she really didn't mind being without those luxuries so much...

What Elsa missed the most was her brother, Olaf. Her little brother was probably devastated by her absence and she needed to find a way to get back to him soon. The island was small and didn't have enough to support them for very much longer anyway. Crabs were increasingly becoming harder to find and all the berries were almost plucked from the bushes available to them. Not to mention the stream that gave them fresh water seemed to be growing increasingly smaller and smaller every time she saw it. It was bad news and she knew they had to figure something out quick before it was too late. She was still considering the raft idea. With no sign of rescue coming any time soon, it was looking to be their only option, as risky as it was…

Elsa walked to the water's edge and shivered as the cold salt water lapped at her feet. She sucked in her breath and forced herself farther into the water until it reached her middle section and then waded farther still until her shoulders were immersed. She sighed and let her body relax, the water appearing to grow warmer as her body adjusted to the temperature, and the warmth soothed her so much that she allowed her eyes to close. Her feet touched bottom so she didn't have to worry about drifting away.

* * *

><p>Anna had waited at the cave with Hans. She was bored, as usual, and so was he, so he decided to take it upon himself to entertain her. He suddenly burst out singing about open doors and sandwiches and pranced around acting as if he were playing a guitar and she just sat watching him with narrowed eyes. When he started shaking his butt she hightailed it out of there and soon found herself following the same path Elsa had taken. It wasn't long before she emerged from the cover of the trees. She saw Elsa's silhouette in the water and quickened her pace, only stopping till she reached the wet sand. She didn't say anything, just stood and watched passively.<p>

Elsa turned her head and gasped, jumping slightly in the water. "Oh. Anna," she said and gulped, her face flushing terribly. "When did- How long-"

"Mind if I join you?" Anna asked lightly, pushing the tip of her big toe deep into the squishy wet sand. She rubbed her left arm and looked down at the ground as if shy, and a hank of her red hair fell into her face. She made no move to push it away.

"I-I... guess... I mean, no. Go ahead," Elsa stammered.

Anna smiled and started to undress. Elsa modestly shifted her eyes away and turned so her back was facing her. She heard the soft sound of clothes hitting the sand and then the splash as Anna got in. Even though she could have walked, Anna swam to join Elsa's side. Water sprayed everywhere when she shook her head to clear the water that streamed down her face. She looked up at the moon and stars and said conversationally, "This is great, isn't it? Taking a bath under the light of the moon. Only thing missing is the soap and shampoo."

"Yeah." Elsa scrubbed the dirt off her arms and moved the cloth up to her shoulders. Self-consciously she continued washing herself, though the feeling of Anna's eyes on her the whole time made her nervous. She tensed up when she heard the water churn and slosh as Anna came closer. She turned her head so she could see her out of the corner of her eye.

"Want me to do your back?" asked Anna.

"No... thanks. I've got it covered."

But Anna inched even closer until she was right behind her, practically on top of her. "I'm not going to bite... much." She plucked the washcloth from Elsa's trembling fingers easily and very gently rubbed her back with it. "You're tense, Elsa. Why don't you relax a little?" she whispered, her breath caressing the back of Elsa's neck as she wiped her back with long strokes. She strayed to her shoulders after a moment, rubbing one, then the other. At some point she dropped the cloth and massaged her neck and shoulders to relieve the tension that stiffened them. Her hands moved down Elsa's arms and she lowered her lips to Elsa's neck as her arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her body closer.

A squeal crept out from between Elsa's lips and she violently broke away from Anna's embrace with a huge splash. Breathing heavily she said, "Stop that!"

"What?"

"What you're doing!"

Anna flashed a devilish smile. "Oh, come on. You like it. You did kiss me, after all."

Elsa shook her head emphatically. "No! You kissed me."

Anna shrugged. "Maybe. But... you didn't object right away, did you? In fact- and correct me if I'm wrong- but I do recall you returning the kiss with vigor." She cocked an eyebrow, daring Elsa to deny her claim.

Elsa said nothing and Anna took that as a cue to pull her back to her. "There's nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of," she said in her ear huskily. She delved a hand between them, brushing against Elsa's smooth stomach. Elsa sucked in her breath as her hand ventured even lower. She placed her hand on top of Anna's, stopping her. She started to say something but was broken off as Anna pushed her head toward her own forcefully, pressing their lips together. When Elsa's hand slipped and uselessly fell away to her side Anna smiled mischievously against her lips, not breaking away from the kiss, and because there was nothing stopping her, her hand continued its descent downward. She knew she had the blond now.

Elsa tensed and gasped sharply, biting her lip. Anna held her in place with an arm around her waist and their eyes met, Anna's full of lust and desire, and Elsa's held nothing but shock. That shock quickly changed into pleasure as the feisty red-head went to work, her tempo slow and steady at first. She increased the pace and Elsa fell against her, clinging to her and giving in.


End file.
